Simplify the following expression: $ n = \dfrac{-7y - 6}{-6} + \dfrac{-7}{2} $
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $ \dfrac{-7y - 6}{-6} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{-14y - 12}{-12} $ Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{-6}{-6}$ $ \dfrac{-7}{2} \times \dfrac{-6}{-6} = \dfrac{42}{-12} $ Therefore $ n = \dfrac{-14y - 12}{-12} + \dfrac{42}{-12} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-14y - 12 + 42}{-12} $ $n = \dfrac{-14y + 30}{-12}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by -2: $n = \dfrac{7y - 15}{6}$